A Potter a Lupin a bond
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Teddy Lupin knows before anyone else that Lily Luna is on her way and know one knows how. as she grows older there bond only grows what is fate and destiny playing at can Teddy and Lily servive the bond or be pulled apart in the end. tonks remus alive
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter

Ginny Weasley Potter was rushing around her house trying to get lunch ready for her two sons 3 year old James and 2 year Albus. When she heard a knock on the door. She rushed to open it and found her friend Nyphadora Tonks Lupin on the other side. "Hello Tonks come in" Ginny said breathlessly as she ran back to the kitchen to get the soup off the stove before it burnt.

"Hi Aunt Ginny" nine year old Teddy called out.

"Oh Hi Teddy dear" Sorry its really hectic around here would you like some lunch." The boys hair turned from a mousy brown to a bright blue. Well I'll take that as a yes then." She laughed taking the pot off the stove and turned back to Tonks who had followed her into the kitchen. "Would you like some tea Tonks"

"Yes please that would be heavenly." She sat down with a sigh.

"Long day" Ginny sypathizied with her friend as she sat the tea down in front of her.

"Yeah" Tonks sighed taking a sip of the hot tea in front of her. Just then two little boys rushed into the kitchen.

"Mommy I'm hungry" The eldest of the boys called out.

"James the soup is done now go sit down at the table and I'll get you some." The little boy rushed to sit in his seat. "Teddy" Ginny turned back to the older boy will you put Albus in his highchair for me please?"

"Sure Aunt Gin" He lifted the youngest boy into his arms and lowered him into his highchair. Tonks got up from her seat and helped Ginny ladle the soup into the boys dishes before putting bowls down for her and Ginny the two women sat down and started to eat there lunch.

Teddy stared down into his soup something odd was going on for some reason he felt a need to reach out and touch his aunt Ginny's stomach which was odd and a bit creepy. And he was sure his aunt would not appreciate it. He tried to eat his found but he just couldn't stop staring at her stomach. Ginny looked over at Teddy his eyes fixed to her stomach and his soup barley touched.

"Teddy is something wrong" she looked at the boy worriedly. He scrunched up his face in confusion. He could almost see a faint pink glow around her stomach if he squinted.

"Aunt Ginny" He tilted his head to the side still focused on her flat stomach..

"Yes Teddy" Teddy was so confused it was almost as if he could hear a heart beat from with in his aunt dear lord he was going crazy. He put his head in his hands. What was wrong with him was he coming down with dragon pox's or something

"Teddy" Tonks looked at her son and rushed to his side. "Honey what's wrong" She made him look her in the eyes. She could see the confusion that shined through them.

"I'm going crazy" He told his mother fear tinting his voice.

"What do you mean Ted" Tonks watched the emotions flick across her sons face.

He put his eyes back to his aunts stomach. "Aunt Ginny is glowing I swear god her stomach is glowing pink and there is some weird noise like a heart beat emanating form her and its not hers and I can't staring at her stomach and and." The young boy was in hysterics.

"Wait!" Tonks stopped her sons flow of words.

"What do you mean that Aunt Ginny is glowing Pink?"

"See I told you I was crazy" Teddy said but I swear she is glowing this odd pink glow surrounds her stomach. His eyes were still trained to were he saw the glow. Tonks looked up at Ginny. Who had looked down at her stomach.

"Wait you said you heard a heart beat." Tonks asked her son. He nodded his head. "Gin " she turned to the other women do you mind if I try something." Ginny looked at the older woman she was pretty sure what she was going to do and nodded her head. "Prego revelo" Tonks pointed her wand at Ginny's stomach. A golden light encompassed her stomach.

"Oh my god" Ginny breathed out placing her hand on her still slightly glowing stomach. She looked over at Teddy in shock. "You said I was glowing pink." He numbly nodded his head.

"Can I touch your stomach." He asked timidly. Ginny nodded her head slightly and Teddy placed his tiny hand upon her flat stomach. He felt a tiny spark go up his arm. He bent his head down and whispered to Ginny's stomach. "Hi little one my name is Teddy and I'll protect you." It seemed the room was encompassed by a bright light as Tonks and Ginny looked at each other wide eyed. Just then Harry and Remus walked into the room just in time to see the last of the light leave the room.

"What's going on." He looked oddly at Teddy talking to his wife's stomach.

"Um Harry" Ginny stood up on unsteady legs. He looked at her she seemed a bit pale. "I'm pregnant."

He laughed and picked her up spinning her around. He sat her down and kissed her. "I love you Ginny." He smiled kissing her again. No one noticed that Teddy was once again hovering near Ginny and though they still wondered how Teddy had known she was pregnant in the midst of the celebration that question would be put to the back of there minds not to be brought out for a few more months. They just seemed to expect that if Teddy was around he would be near Ginny and with a large and livly family the Weasley's Lupin's and Potters just didn't have the time to ponder why the nine year old was so fascinated with the child growing inside of Ginny.

A/N ok so what do you think please review but don't flame thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter

Ginny stood up trying to work the kink out of her back as she rubbed her ever growing stomach. "Hey Little girl" she spoke to her stomach. She had taken to calling the baby a girl because Teddy swore the baby was a girl and Teddy had a freaky way of knowing things about the baby. Teddy was sitting in his room looking down at a name he had sketched out on a piece of paper. Lily Luna Potter. Teddy sat his arms crossed. He felt a jolt and ran from the room.

Just then Ginny doubled over and cried out in pain. It was to early the baby wasn't supposed to be born for another month. And she was home by her self with only her two young sons.

"Mom, Dad" Teddy ran from his room.

" What is it Teddy" Tonks rushed into the room her son never screamed like that he was as white a sheet and looked like he was about to pass out. He was shaking and weak.

"Its Aunt Ginny something's wrong with the baby" Tears were running down the little boys cheeks. Tonks looked down at her son and got on her knees she looked him straight in the eyes.

"Teddy how do you know this."

"I just do Mummy you have to help Lily" He said the name as a prayer as a whisper.

"Teddy stay here." Tonks ran to the fire place and through some floo powder in. Potter residence. She went spinning through the fire place until she landed on the Potters hearth. "Ginny Ginny " She called out running through the house she could hear James and Albus crying in there cribs that's when she heard the scream she ran into the living room and found Ginny in agonizing pain on the floor. "Ginny" tonks screamed running to the younger girls side. She quickly levitated Ginny by the fire place. She grabbed a hand full of floo powder and cried desperately into the fire place. "Molly Weasley."

Molly was cleaning up the breakfast dishes when she heard a desperate voice in her fire place. She looked over and saw Nyphadora Tonks head in her fire fear flashing in her eyes. Molly bent down and looked into the fire. "Dora what is it."

"Its Ginny somethings wrong I have to get her to the hospital but I need someone to watch the boys and contact Harry and Remus because I left Teddy home by him….." Molly was in the potter living room before Tonks could even finish her sentence.

"Ok Tonks dear floo her to saint Mungo's I'll take care of everything here. "Tonks nodded and looked down at Ginny.

"Don't worry Ginny we'll get you to the hospital. She grabbed Ginny and another hand full of floo powder and called out saint Mungo's the minuet the hit the hospital floor there was someone there with a wheel chair. It seems that young Teddy Lupin had called saint Mungo's ahead of time. Ginny was now in active labor and crying out in pain. Mrs. Weasley grabbed a crying James and Albus and held them each on a hip as she throw more floo powder into the fire place.

"Harry Potter" Harry looked up from his desk and found his mother and laws head in the fire.

"Molly what in the world."

"Harry its Ginny the baby's coming and she has been rushed to saint Mungo's Tonks is with her." Harry had gone as white as a sheet.

" I'll be there in a minuet." He throw his papers into his bag and hurried through the floo to Saint Mungo's. Remus had gotten contacted by Molly also but it seemed that by the time he reached his house he was missing a son. Teddy Lupin could feel every ripple of pain that went through Ginny Potter's body he paced waiting for his mother to get back when that didn't work he called saint Mungo's to inform them of the inpending arrival of Ginny Potter. Then he paced some more until he couldn't take it anymore and he had made his way through the floo and into saint Mungo's the receptionist looked up at the young boy that fell through the floo. He didn't even spare them more then a passing glance as he brushed himself off and rushed past them. He didn't need to know were Ginny was he could feel Lily's presence. Just then Harry was rushing through the halls of the hospital. Teddy and Harry made it to the door at the same time.

"Teddy" He looked at the young boy. "What are you doing here?" Teddy ddin't answer he had a one track mind he rushed past him and stood in a corner. Tonks looked over.

"Theodore Remus Lupin" I told you to stay put.

"No" Tears were pouring down his face. Remus had made it there at this point having found the pot of over knocked floo powder he figured out were his son properly went. "Ginny was crying in pain Teddy was crying in pain Harry was crying in loss he couldn't lose his wife and baby. The healer came in.

"Mrs. Potter its time" Tonks looked over at her husband.

"Remus get him out of here." She sent a pointed look at Teddy who was almost crumbled onto the floor. Remus scooped him up through he fought him ever second of the way. Struggling to stay in the room. Remus sat in that waiting room holding his sobbing son. Harry sat in that delivery room holding the hand of his wife. Tonks stood by helpless as the world came to a stop for a split second as Lily Luna Potter was brought into the world. A Tiny frail baby no bigger then Harry's hand with red hair and the brightest green eyes there was no way she could be anything but Lily Potter. The doctor placed the frail little girl with in her mothers arms. She was so tiny Harry and Ginny were scared to touch her she cried and nothing they could do seemed to sooth her. Teddy could feel the child's distress. He got up and paced outside the door. Finally it was opened by an exusted Tonks and Teddy rushed past her to look at the tiny child that resided in the arms of his godmother. The minuet his eyes landed on hers he felt as though his world was righted . The baby stopped crying and that was the first time the questions started why was it that Teddy could feel Lily why was it that Lily would only let Teddy hold her a majority of the time. It would be month's even years before they had any of those answers but they enjoyed watching Teddy with Lily the best memory's the family had were of those two.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review the story is far from over.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry potter

It was soon Teddy's eleventh birthday and he was playing peek-a-boo with sixth month old Lily as people swarmed around him wishing him well and Happy birthday but he didn't seem to pay any attention he was to busy. Playing with Lily. "Teddy come play with me." Eight year old Victorie pouted. Teddy then did look up at the young Veela's voice. He picked up Lily.

"Come on Lils lets go play with Vic. The Veela glared at her youngest cousin.

"Don't you think she would be happier playing with Hugo." The little girl snapped.

"Fine" Teddy sighed and sat Lily down next to Hugo who was playing with some plush blocks. As soon as Teddy was out of Lily's range of sight the baby started to cry. Lily rushed over and picked her daughter up trying to sooth her.

Lily just keep crying and Ginny couldn't figure out what was wrong with her she only quieted down marginally when she once again caught sight of Teddy having a foot race with Vic. Teddy could feel the sadness that Lily was feeling but he wanted to play with Vic to and he didn't want to make her made. Lily keep crying tears running down her little cheeks Teddy came into her view once more and she reached out her arms. "Teddy" She cried out." Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the baby who had just said her first word. Teddy stopped chasing Vic Ginny stopped putting food on the table even the younger kids stopped there activity's.

"Did she just say Teddy." Harry asked. Everyone else numbly nodded there heads. Teddy ran away from Vic and took the little girl in his arms. That was just one thing he couldn't ignore.

"Wow Lily did you just say my name." He beamed at her. Lily giggled.

"Teddy."

"Time to open presents" Tonks called out. Remus tried to take the young girl from his son's grasp but he wasn't having any of it. He refused to relinquish his hold on Lily and opened his presents with only one hand. Just then an owl swooped down and delivered a letter in front of him he flipped it over and saw the Hogwarts seal.

"I got my letter." He shouted to the table at large and everyone started to clap. Lily giggled. Teddy looked down at his letter and then at Lily he would have to leave the baby behind. Everyone noticed the sad look he had. He bent down and whispered to the baby "I'll write you every day Lils I promise. The baby just smiled at him. No one noticed the glower that Vic sent there way. The next morning Teddy got up and went to Diagon Ally with his parents he got all his supplies then he was taken in to the owl store. "Now son you can pick out an owl so you can write to us. Teddy looked around the shop until he spotted a reddish brown owl with Green eyes. It was to high up for him to reach but he pointed to it.

"Dad I want that one." Remus took it down and handed it to his son an amused look on his face. They payed for the owl and went to get some ice cream.

"So what are you going to name your owl Teddy." He looked at the owl and smiled.

" Lils" Remus just rolled his eyes. What the heck was with his son and Lily Potter. As they were leaving the Ally Teddy saw a tiny pink plush broom. "I need that" Teddy pointed to the toy.

"Why" Remus looked at his son oddly.

"Because Lily will turn one well I'm gone and I want her to have it for her birthday. Remus bought the toy and stashed it away. Still very confused. Soon September first was upon them and Remus Tonks and The Potters were there to see Teddy off on his first year at Hogwarts. Ginny handed Lily over to Teddy who smiled at the little girl. "I'll write Lily." He told the cranky baby is t was almost as if she could sense he was leaving her. He got on the train and waved good by to his family and he was off on his first year of schooling.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review. Next up Lily turns one.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter

Ginny rushed around getting breakfast ready for her three children. Oatmeal for the two boys and a bottle for Lily when she saw the owl swopping low in the sky. It had only been a few weeks since Teddy had left but she knew that the letter was from him. Every day he wrote to Lily. Ginny was sure that he wrote to Lily who wasn't even a year old yet then he did to his own parents. She Placed the bowls in front of the boys. Picked Lily up and cradled her in her arms as she took the letter from the Owl. "How about we go read this Lils" She smiled at her little girl sitting in a rocker that was near the fireplace in the livingroom. She opened it and shook the parchment out. She smiled as she read the looping child's writing on the page.

**Dear Lily**

**Hi school is wonderful. Well the lesson's are anyway I find I'm good at DADA and transfiguration and not that bad at the rest. Though it is quite annoying to be asked how it is to be the godson of Harry Potter and the son of Remus and Nyphadora Lupin. Some times I wish I wasn't from a famous family Lils why can't I just be a normal eleven year old Lily and go to class and make friends I haven't made any friends everyone just wants to be friends with me because of who I'm connected to. Oh listen to me being all sulky I miss you Lily and Aunt Ginny as I know your reading this to her. Hi until tomorrow. **

**Teddy Lupin.**

Ginny sighed oh poor Teddy she folded the letter up and put it with the rest of the letters one for each day that Teddy had been gone though they were usually happy go lucky letters about the funny things that happened in his lessons. She tied the letters together with a blue ribbon and kissed Lilys down red hair.

"Lily" She sighed. "What are we going to do with that boy." Lily giggled and reached out for letter as Ginny brushed away the tiny tear that escaped down her cheek. She was thinking of another little boy who had trouble at school. Just then Harry walked in his hair wet from his shower. He noticed the distressed look on his wife's face.

"Gin What's wrong?" Ginny gave him a tight smile and shook her head. Standing up and tucking the letters away. She hoisted Lily up on her hip.

"Its just a letter from Teddy to Lily. He isn't adjusting so well because of you all being famous. Harry who had caught the sight of the stack of letters before Ginny put them away. Looked at her.

"Were those all from Teddy?"

"Yes A letter a day to Letter since he's been gone."

Harry just rolled his eyes what was he going to do when they got older. He could just see it now the papers would have a field day when they realized how close Teddy was to Lily they would twist the whole relanship out of context. Though Harry was perplexed did Teddy really think that Lily would understand everything he said to her. Harry took Lily from her mother and smiled at his little girl. "Hello Lily flower."

"Teddy ad" it took Harry a minuet but finally he figured out that Lily had said that Teddy was sad.

"Is that so well lets make him Happy." Ginny took her daughter back and went to whip up a batch of cookie's to send to Teddy at Hogwarts. The days passed the weeks passed and it was Lily's first birthday. People gathered around to watch her blow out her candle and sing happy birthday to her. That morning a letter came as usual but everyone looked at it oddly.

"What is that?" Bill asked his sister as she took the letter from the owl and picked Lily up to take her into the other room. "And were are you taking Lily?"

"This" Ginny said pointing to the letter in her hand. "Is a letter from Teddy and its time that Lily heard what Teddy has to say to her."

"Teddy" Lily reached out for the letter."

"You act like it's an everyday occurrence." Bill said.

"It is Ginny said taking the letter into the living room not really caring that everyone was fallowing her. She followed her daily ritual of opening the letter and shaking the creases out of it before she read it.

**Dear Lily **

**Happy first birthday I hope your wish comes true. I wish I could watch your face light up as you blow out that candle though I'm sure you don't even realize what is going on. My dad has your present. Until tomorrow. **

** Teddy Lupin.**

Ginny closed the letter and brushed away Lily's hair taking the letter and putting it with the others causing people's mouths to drop open when they saw the stack that and accumulated. Remus had pulled out the package as soon as the letter was done being read and placed it into Lily's lap.

"Oh Lily look it's the present from Teddy." She helped Lily pull the paper away and the little girl squealed in delight at the pink little plush snitch. Ginny looked up a fake scowl on her face.

"Is your son trying to make my daughter a seeker already." Ginny asked Remus. He just laughed. Harry took Lily off Ginny's lap and throw her into the air.

"You like your snitch don't you Lily. You want to be a seeker just like daddy don't you." Ginny laughed and playfully slapped Harry in the arm.

"Come on you still have more presents to open Lily." No one noticed that Vic was scowling in the corner no they didn't because James was yelling that he never once in his four years of life had gotten a present from Teddy. And it took Ginny two cookies and a five minuet lecture to make sure that he didn't ruin Lily's first birthday. The months continued to fly by and soon the first snow was flying Lily was getting bigger with each passing day and soon it was time for Hogwarts Christmas break. Tonks flooed through to the Potters Living room.

"Hey Gin can I take Lily with us when we go and pick up Teddy."

"Of course." Ginny handed Lily over to Tonks who started to talk to her in baby gibberish which caused Ginny to laugh out loud. Tonks Remus and Lily appereted to kingcross platform 9 and three quarters. The minuet Lily saw the crimsoned train she started to clap her hands and chant the name Teddy over and over causing people to look over at the little group. The train cam to a stop and students started to pour off shouting greetings to one another and giving good by kisses to the significant others and hugs to there friends. Teddy came bounding off the train his hair bright blue. He caught sight of his mother and father and then he caught sight of the little red head in his mothers arms and his face split into a giant smile. He raced across the crowded platform.

"Hi Mom, Hi dad" He gave them each a quick hug before taking Lily from his mother. "Hello Lilaboo" He hugged the young girl causing her to giggle.

"Teddy." She hugged him. With her chubby little arms.

Remus hugged Tonks to him. "You know she'll be our daughter in law one day right." He whispered into her ear.

"Well hopefully he isn't as stubborn about the age difference as his father was." She smirked at him. Remus scowled at her before going to collect Teddy and Lily and get them home and off the platform. It took everything the adults had to pull Teddy away from the baby when they got back to Ginny and Harry's but finally they got him home.

That night as Remus tucked his son into bed. He tried to talk to him. "So Hows school."

"Its fine." Teddy shrugged. Remus sighed Teddy was extremely privet and only seemed to open up to Lily and to an extension Ginny as she was the one that read his letters.

The days passed at what seemed like lighning speed and soon it was a snow covered Christmas morning and Teddy was bursting to go to the Weasley's for the day like was tradition. The Lupin family flooed through to the barrow and once again Teddy was in aw of there tree. Soon the whole family was there. Lily once again being held by Teddy. Victorie once again glowering at the two of them. In years to come the hostility would grow and simmer and tear them apart but for now no one seemed to notice it.

A/N thanks for the reviews next up the rest of Teddy's first year.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy stared down at his slowly cooling eggs it was the morning he was going back to Hogwarts to finish his first year. Tonks came out of her bedroom and looked at her son. "Teddy what's wrong."

"Nothing" he sighed. "I'm just going to miss Lily that's All." Tonks just nodded her head. Those two were inserable. That was for sure.

"Teddy hurry up we have to go" His mother reminded him as she looked at his still almost full plate. He took a tiny bit and then picked up his plate scraped it off and put it in the sink. He then went to his room and pulled out a piece of parchment a quill and some ink.

Lilaboo.

Well as you read this I am on my way to finish my first year of Hogwarts. I just hope that I can make some friends this term. I'll write you every day you keep me sane.

Teddy.

He folded the letter and placed it in his pocket. He grabbed his owl Lils and his trunk and went out to the living room were his parents were waiting. "Ready to go Teddy." His mum asked. He nodded and they all appereted to kings cross station. He hugged his mother and then held out the letter he had written for Lily.

"Mum will you give this to Lily on your way home." Tonks nodded taking the folded parchment from her son. She hugged him one last time and watched him get on the train. She gently shook her head thinking of how much her son loved Lily Potter in his own way a way he couldn't see yet. Remus noticed the paper in Tonks hand.

"What that.?" He questioned his wife.

"Letter to Lily" They both apperted to Potter manor. Tonks knocked on the door. Ginny who was rushing around trying to settle the kids down for there naps opened the door a yawning Lily on her hip.

"Dora Remus what are you doing here." All Tonks did was hold out the letter and Ginny understood. She took the letter from Tonks hands and Lily grasped for it.

"Teddy" She seemed to know whenever it was a letter from Teddy that was in her mothers hand.

"Yes baby it's a letter from Teddy." She turned to Remus and Tonks "Would you like to come in.

"No I need to clean the house and Remus has to get to work." Ginny nodded and hugged Remus and Tonks before they left. She took Lily and sat down reading the letter to her. Before placing in the bundle with the rest of the letter.

Teddy sat on the train and look out the window at the passing scenery. Lils cage sat beside him and he gently stroked her reddish feathers. A knock came on the compartment door and he looked up to see a boy with reddish brown hair. "Hey can I sit here."

"sure" Teddy smiled. The boy sat down. "Hi I'm Teddy Lupin" Teddy held out his hand. "Aren't you in my house."

"Yeah my names Fabian Bell" The boys continued talking until they reached Hogwarts Teddy couldn't shake the feeling that he knew the boy somehow somewere and not just that they were both in the same house. There was something about his crystal blue eyes that reminded him of something. The days passed and the months passed and everyday Teddy faithfully wrote to Lily the stack grow and grow and Fabian Bell was featured in more and more of the daily letters Ginny began to wonder about the boy that had seemed to become friends with her god son. She took the newest letter from Teddy and took Lily and sat down she read the letter.

**Lily**

**Me and Fabian got detention for turning all the slytherins pink but I don't think that McGonagall was to made she smiled a bit as she gave us the detention. **

**Teddy. **

Ginny just sighed that boy was a marauder that was for sure. The end of the year was fast approaching. Soon it was the last day and the children Teddy and Fabian included boarded the Hogwarts express Teddy looked around for his family as the train pulled into kings cross. He rushed off the train. "Fabian are you coming." The boy nodded fallowing behind him. They all rushed to were the potters and Lupins were standing. "Mum Dad Aunt Ginny Uncle Harry this is Fabian." He introduced his friend as he took a giggling Lily into his arms.

Ginny took one look into the boys eyes and almost fainted. Just then a woman called behind them. "Fabian its time to go." Ginny and all the other adults whirled around.

"Katie." Ginny breathed staring at the brunette in front of her.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review. Also read the stories by twilightlover33.

AHHohHH


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Harry Potter

"Katie" Ginny breathed looking at the brunette in front of her. The girl she hadn't seen since the day of Fred's funeral the girl who seemed to fall off the face of the earth.

"Hi mom I want you to meet my friend Teddy Lupin" Fabian called to his mother from his spot beside Teddy. Teddy was watching the scene unfold he could tell something was going on he just couldn't tell what was going on.

Katie turned her attention to her son. "Its nice to meet you Teddy but me and Fabian need to get going." Ginny thought quick she noticed that a young girl was holding a camera in her hand near them.

"Can I see that" Ginny whispered to the girl. The girl silently nodded in aw that Ginny Potter was talking to her. She handed the camera over without anyone noticing Ginny snapped a quick picture of the boy that stood by Teddy the boy who could only be one person's child because eye's never lied.

Katie turned around ready to leave Fabian by her side. Ginny reached out to her. "Katie Why?" it was the only words she could think of to say she couldn't fathom what had been going through Katie's mind.

Katie turned back to her. "Ginny I'll floo call you later ok." She had a pleading look in her eyes. Ginny just nodded flicking her eyes to the boy once again. Teddy held a giggling Lily in his arms.

"Aunt Ginny" were leaving he called out. Ginny stood frozen the young girls camera still clutched in her hand. She turned back but the girl was gone she sighed and took Lily from Teddy walking through the platform a dazed look on her face. Harry almost holding her upright. When they got back to Potter manor Ginny sent Teddy to play with Lily and the boys and her and Remus and Tonks and Harry sat down and discussed what had happened. Ginny developed the picture. She stared at the boy with the impish eyes.

"Ginny you don't think….." Tonks trailed off not wanting to say what everyone else was thinking.

"Yeah I do." She said softly tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. Harry sighed and took the picture from her. As she wiped the tears away from her eyes. They all sat around waiting staring at the fire. They didn't even bother to put the kids to bed they just stared all in there own world a world that existed twelve years before. At nine that night the floo flamed to life and Katie Bell's Head appeared in the fire. "Katie" Ginny jumped out of her chair and kneeled down by the fire.

"Hello Ginny" Katie sighed wearily." She knew what the young red head was going to ask her the question she had been dreading for twelve years now the day since he died the day since she left.

"Katie is he his." Ginny asked tension tightened her voice.

"Yes Ginny Fabian is Fred's son" Katie had tears pouring down her face. And soon she was gone she couldn't handle more then that sentence. Ginny sat back her fears her hopes everything confirmed. Unannounced to either of them. Fabian had been listening against a wall and so had Teddy both boys held there breath in the respective houses they were standing in. Neither knowing how to process the information they had just learned. Fabian creep to his room. One mystery of his life solved. A Million more questions running through his mind. Teddy cuddled Lily to him and snuck back to the play room he would ask about dinner later. The Adults stood around the picture of Fabian and stared at it. Katie crawled into bed and cried for lost love and lost chances. Not knowing that her son at that moment stood in front of the fire place a hand full of floo powder and all his important possessions with him ready to find his fathers family ready to find the Weasley's.

A/N thanks for the reviews sorry this chapter isn't really centered around Teddy and Lily but I thought it was needed


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Harry Potter

Fabian took a pinch of floo powder stood in front of the fire and thought of were to go, He could go to the Lupin's but he figured they were still at the Potters with that decision made he Held the floo powder in front of him. At the last second he placed it back in the flower pot and reached for a stray piece of parchment that was sitting on the table. He picked up a spare and broken quill and quickly scrawled a letter to his mother.

**Dear Mum **

**I know you love me and I love you to but I have to find out the truth about the other side of my family I heard you talking over the floo and I've went to the potters I'll be back before school starts I promise. **

**Love Fabian. **

He sat the note down on the table and picked up the green powder in his hand once again. This time he threw it down into the low burning fire that still smoldered there. "Potter manor" he stepped into the green flames and felt himself being whirled around. He fell out of a fire place onto a plush hearth rug. He stood up brushing himself off He glanced up and saw the eyes of four stunned adults looking back at him.

Ginny was the first to speak jumping up from her chair she rushed to Fabian's side. "Oh dear what are you doing here Fabian. The young boy looked at the woman that was his aunt.

"I heard my mother talking to you over the floo earlier and I decide I was coming here to find out about the rest of my family.

"Fabian why don't you go and play with the kids well I get in contact with your mother." Ginny gently pointed Fabian towards the playroom.

"OK." He walked down the hall when he saw Teddy leaning against the wall a sleeping Lily against his shoulder. Teddy placed his finger to his lips. "Come on let's put her to bed and we can discuss this." He led Fabian to Lily's cream colored nursery Teddy laid Lily down and kissed downy baby cheek. "Sleep well my lily flower." He walked down the hall to were James and Albus were playing with their practice wands making colored sparks shoot at each other. Teddy sat crossed lagged on the plush blue rug his hair changing to match. Fabian followed suit and sat on the rug. "So what happened." Teddy questioned his friend.

"Well it seems Fred Weasley was or is my father." He was confused of how to address his dead father.

"Yeah I heard that from my side of the floo, but what are you doing here?"

"I want to get to know the Potters and the Weasley's I mean they are my family."

Teddy looked at him with sympathy "Well they are a good group of people. The two boys talked into the night falling asleep on the floor next to the two younger boys who had fallen asleep a few hours earlier.

Meanwhile after sending Fabian to the others Ginny stood in front of the fire place and grabbed a pinch of floo powder. "Gin were are you going." Harry asked.

"I have to go to talk to Katie if one of my children disappeared I would be frantic." She threw done the floo powder. "Bell Residents." She stepped into the green flames and swirled around her. She landed in a tiny kitchen to find a distraught Katie clutching a piece of paper and crying she had woken up in the middle of the night thirsty when she ventured into the kitchen she found the note her son had left her. "Katie" Ginny said in a soothing voice.

"He left."

"I know he's at my house." Katie looked up at the younger girl.

"Maybe its for the best. I love him but he needs you guy's right now keep him safe for me."

"I will Katie. I will." She hugged the older girl both realizing that she was in no shape to mother right now. Ginny went back to the fireplace and called out "Potter Manor" minuets later she was once again in her kitchen.

"How'd it go." Harry asked his wife."

"Fabian's going to be with us this summer; I just don't know ho I'm going to explain this to the rest of the family."

"Well we should get going its way past Teddy's bed time." Remus and Tonks stood up.

"Oh no the kids," Ginny and tonks went down the hall and looked into playroom they found all four boys asleep on the floor. Ginny conjured some blankets and laid them over the boys. "Just leave Teddy here for the night." She suggested to her friend.

Tonk's nodded her head and looked around. "Were is Lily." Ginny and Dora left the room and went into the nursery.

"Teddy must of put her to sleep," Whispered Ginny. The two women went into the kitchen.

"Teddy's going to stay the night." Dora told her husband. Remus nodded his head and they dispered to there house.

"Ready for bed Harry asked his wife." She nodded her head and they went to there room both feel asleep instantly exusted from there long day.

The next morning The boys woke up to the smell of breakfast. They all wondered to the kitchen to see what was going on they found Ginny at the stove cooking breakfast Harry reading the paper and Lily sitting in her high chair. "Teddy." She shriked.

"hi Lilylu" He picked her up and kissed her cheek she turned her sparkling baby eyes over to Fabian and hider he tiny head in Teddy's shoulder. Teddy chuckled, "Lils this is Fabian my friend." Lily looked back at Fabian apprising him in her own way. Finally she held out her arms to him and though he was surprised he opened his arms and Teddy handed Lily over to him. Surprised that they usually shy girl wanted to go over to Fabian.

Ginny smiled over at the young boy. "Good morning Fabian I talked to your mother last night you'll be staying with us this summer."

He just nodded his head. "Thanks Mrs. Potter."

"Oh call me Aunt Ginny or just Ginny if you prefer."

"Thank you aunt Ginny he beamed. They all sat don and eat the breakfast that Ginny had prepared Teddy taking Lily back and placing her in her high chair beside him feeding her bits of cereal. Ginny and Harry looked around there table wondering how they were going to explain the new addition and also surprised that Lily took to him so well she didn't take to most people well only Teddy. They could see that Fabian would end up being lily's favorite cousin.

A/N Thanks for reviews please review no flames sorry this took so long there's been a new wave of Teddy Lily stories and it inspired me to continue this story. So this goes out to all those who believe Teddy and lily are meant to be.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Harry Potter

After the kids finished breakfast Ginny sent them into the play room and sat down at the table a bottle of ink and a pile of parchment in front of her. She pulled the first piece of paper out and proceeded to write a note down.

**Dear mum **

**I need to call an emergency family meeting between me you and the boys for later today let's make it a dinner thing. I'm asking that only the original Weasley come without their spouses at this time. **

**Love your daughter **

**Ginny. **

She then took out another piece of paper and started to write.

**Dear Bill I ask that you come to a family meeting at dinner time at the barrow I ask you come alone everything will be explained later tonight. **

**Love your baby sister **

**Ginny**

She repeated this process for each of her brothers and sent out the letters. It wasn't that she didn't want Fleur, Audrey, Angelina and Hermione there but she thought this was something that first and foremost had to be dealt with by the siblings. Ginny pulled the picture out once again, of the smiling boy biting her lip she let a silent tear roll down her cheek, for the brother she lost and the boy that would never get to know his father.

She heard giggling coming from the nursery, and went to investigate. She smiled when she got to the door way and found Fabian, on the floor playing peekaboo with Lily as Teddy sat on the floor coloring a picture. Ginny silently left, not wanting to disturb them. She peeked in on the boys who were playing with their toys .

When she got back to the kitchen she found a pile of reply's on the table she first opened her mothers.

**Dear Ginny **

**Of course you can come over tonight I'll have dinner ready for you guys. I'm anxious as to what this is about but beside's that I can't wait to see you **

**Love Mum**

Each of her brothers sent similar massages though Ron added a postscript that Hermione was not happy being left out. Ginny gave a slight laugh, as she got up and started to make lunch for her and the children as Harry had to go into work even though it was a Saturday.

In the nursery Fabian was still playing with lily that looked at him with her pretty green eyes and giggled every time he put her pink blanket over his head. Teddy looked up from the picture he was coloring and smiled "Are you trying to make Lily like you better then she likes me, "Teddy fake pouted.

Fabian just rolled his eyes "As if, but at least I'll know someone in the family besides aunt Ginny likes me." He looked at his best friend who could see the clouds of uncertainty in his eyes.

"Fab, they'll like you yes it might be hard at first because you'll remind them of someone they lost." Teddy had never met Fred but he knew how hard the family had taken his death.

"I hope so." Fabian didn't really have a family just his mum who had been an only child and her parents were both deceased.

"Don't worry everything will work out you have prankster blood in you." Teddy flashed him a quick smile as Ginny called them to lunch. Teddy scooped Lily up in his arms and carried her to the kitchen Fabian behind him. Ginny went and collected the younger two boys and then set the soup and sandwiches down In front of them .

"Dig in boys." She looked down at her soup and then back up at Fabian. "I'm going to meet with your grandmother and uncles later tonight to explain the situation to them." She could see the nervousness that flashed across Fabian's face. "Don't worry no matter what they'll love you that I promise you." he gave her a small smile.

"Do you need help with the dishes aunt Ginny?" Fabian asked after lunch was finished.

"No dear why don't you go and play." She smiled as she watched the boy leave. She know matter what that boy would bring change to them .

Fabian and Teddy took the younger kids and sat them on the couch pulled out a book and proceeded to read to them.

"Dis is boring." James got up and walked away as only the three year old could.

"Yucky." Albus agreed and followed his older brother." The older boys chuckled.

"Do you find the book yucky Lily." Fabian asked. They looked down at the little girl who was now fast asleep on Teddy's shoulder.

"Well its like we're boring mate." Teddy joked, as they got up to put Lily in her crib.

Harry got home to find his wife in disarray running around the kitchen trying to get dinner ready. "Whoa Gin, what's going on." He grabbed her by the waist as she hurried past him.

" I have to get dinner ready I have to go discuss Fabian with my mom and brothers soon."

"Here, "he took the kitchen utensils from her and walked over to the stove. "Go get ready and I'll finish dinner."

"Thanks" she gave him a small kiss and rushed toward there room. Twenty minutes later she stood in front of the fire place floo powered in hand and took a deep breath "The Barrow." She called out threw the powder down and stepped into the green flames.

A/N thanks for the reviews please review yes I know slightly evil but I didn't want to get into the Weasley meeting yet that's next hope you like and a lot of thanks to mew-tsubaki for all her help.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Harry Potter

Ginny stumbled out of her mother's fire place and brushed herself off. Her brothers ,mother and father all looked at her with varying degrees of confusion. worry and curiosity in their eyes. "Hi Everyone." She gave each of her brothers a hug, and her mother and father a kiss on the cheek.

"Ginny dear what is going on." Molly asked concern lacing her words.

Ginny closed her eyes taking a deep breath and bracing herself for what she had to say, to reveal. She pulled the picture out of her pocket and held it tightly in her hand. "Why doesn't everyone take a seat."

"Why can't you just tell us?" Charlie knew something big had to be happening if his sister called him from Romania.

"Just please Charlie." She pleaded with her older brother. It was the look in her eyes that got him to do it, the look that got them all to do it. She stood at the head of the table. Wringing the picture, not sure where to start.

She chewed on her bottom lip something Bill hadn't seen her do since she was a teen and waiting anxiety for news of Harry Potter.

"Gin."

"Ok I was at the train station and I met Teddy's new friend….." Here she stopped.

"Ok so." George asked.

She looked at the lost twin the half he had became after his brother died. A tear fell from the corner of her eye. Now everyone was worried Ginny never cried.

"H h his name is Fabian" Molly got a look in her eyes but no one else said anything. "Fabian Bell." She slide the picture on the table and everyone glanced down at it. Molly gasped her fears, her hopes confirmed.

Georges eyes almost popped out of his head. He picked the picture up and looked at the eyes his eyes , Fred's eyes. "Katie Bell." He breathed.

"Yes Katie Bell." Ginny confirmed.

"Where's the boy now." Arthur asked speaking for the first time.

"At my house with Teddy he ran away after he heard me talking to his mother she's agreed to let him stay with me over the summer.

"Please bring him to meet us." Molly looked up at her daughter.

" I will but I need to warn you he's afraid no one will like him. He's close to Lily and Teddy though."

"of course the inseparable duo." George joked trying to break the tension.

"What do you want us to tell the girls, the girls" Percy asked.

"Tell them the truth; tell them what's going on." Ginny advised but I don't want to many visitors at once I don't want to overload him.

"Well um Dinners ready." Molly got up trying to keep herself busy. Ginny went over to George.

"Hey. She slide into the chair next to him. "Are you ok."

"He nodded his head numbly still looking at the picture "I just can't believe that for twelve years we didn't know there was a piece of Fred on this earth still a living breathing piece of him.

"George." She said softly "Remember please, he's Fred's son not Fred."

"I know Gin I know."

Each of the Brothers and Ginny flooed home after Dinner Each to tell the family in there own Ways.

_Percy _

"So what's going on." Aubrey asked her husband as she took his coat and he hugged 6 year old Molly and 4 year old Lucy.

"Fred had a son." Rational to the end is how Percy told his wife.

_Ron _

"Ronald what is going on." Hermione's hair looked bushier then usual as she fed three year old rose and one year old Hugo.

"Well dear Fred had a son."

"What." She screeched.

"It seems that him and Katie Bell had a child together."

"Well it makes sense she did disappear for all this time." Hermione Logical to the end.

"Yes I guess but I don't know to bad we didn't know before.

Ron the baby brother till the end.

Bill

"Hello Dear vhat happened at the meeting," Bill sat down tears still in his eyes.

"Fred had a son." He looked up into his wife's clear blue eyes.

"Oh honey." She sat there and held him and ten year old Victorie 8 year old Dominque and 7 year old Louis all hugged him also.

Bill the big brother until the end.

George.

"What was it." Angie was chasing four year old friend around the room. Well trying to keep six year old roxie out of trouble also.

"Fred Fred had a son a son with Katie." George could barley say the words.

"What." She stopped in her tracks." Grabbed her coat kissed her husband and left to see her friend the one she hadn't seen in twelve years. She whirled around. "George I love you." George the lost one till the end.

Charlie.

He had no one to tell no one to share the pain and grief with the happiness none of it Charlie the forgotten one to the end.

A/N thanks for the reviews sorry for the wait please review ok ages of kids since I figured out I almost messed up.

Teddy born April, 12

Fabian born august , 12 born really prematurely born at seven months

Vic born May,10

Dom born September, 8

Louis born February, 7

Molly born august 6

Lucy born January,4

Fred born March 4

Roxie born February 6

James born July 3 he'll be four soon

Albus born April 2

Lily October 1


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Harry Potter

Ginny flooed back to her house after promising her parents that she would bring Fabian over next Sunday so he could meet the whole family, she found the two older boys playing wizards chess and the younger two asleep on the sofa.

"Where's Lily." She asked the two boys.

"Uncle Harry's putting her to bed." Teddy answered looking up from where he had just made a move across the board. Ginny nodded picking up Albus and taking him into his room, she passed Harry in the hall.

"Grab James please," he gave a slight nod and they parted ways. Ginny and Harry got the younger boys situated into their beds and then went out to the living room to talk to Teddy and Fabian. "Hey guys can you come here a moment," Ginny patted the couch beside her.

The two boys got up and sat next to them. "What is it Aunt Ginny Teddy asked."

"Well first off when are you going home Teddy." Lily teased her godson.

"Next week," he teased back

"And second next Sunday we are all going to the Barrow for a dinner." She glanced over at Fabian trying to gage his reaction. He had a slightly apprehensive look.

"Don't worry Fab the Weasley's are awesome." Teddy proclaimed.

"Fabian your grandmother is really eager to see you." Ginny wanted her nephew to know he was wanted. Harry watched the scene in silence.

"Ginny can I talk to Fabian on my own for a moment please." She nodded after looking over at her husband she wondered what he was up to.

"Come on Teddy lets go get some cookies and mike for you and Fabian. He jumped off the couch and raced towards the kitchen. Once both Ginny and Teddy were out of sight Harry turned to his nephew.

"Fabian I know you are worried but you know what when I was your age I met the Weasley's for the first time really, I mean I was friends with Ron and I knew Fred and George and Percy but I didn't know Mrs. Weasley, but you know what she excepted me as another son almost as soon as she met me and remember I had no blood ties to her and I didn't start dating your Aunt Ginny until I was almost seventeen. "

"Do you really believe they will like me." He asked in a scared voice.

"I'm sure of it. Just wait you'll feel at home instantly." Just then Ginny and Teddy walked back in to glasses of milk and plate full of cookies.

"Thanks aunt Ginny." Fabian grabbed a cookie. The rest of the week passed by in a whirl of sun, brooms, and baby kisses from Lily.

Fabian was so worried he had never had a father any type of male role model, and the only person he had in his life really was his mother who though he loved her was controlling scared of losing him. He knew she had never got over the death of Fred Weasley, or the fact that he was born at seven months almost not making it. She'd had a hard life and he couldn't blame her, but he did blame her a small part of him anyway for keeping him away from his family his father's family not letting him have any part of them of who he was.

They all appereted into the Barrow's yard that Sunday Fabian's stomach in knots the minuet Molly saw them she bustled over and stopped short taking in his look, so much like him but so different at the same time.

Fabian's hair was a softer color his eyes a bit deeper blue. "Hello Fabian I'm your grandma Molly."

"Hello grandma," Fabian said shyly excepting her hug. He met all the Weasley he met Victorie blond look at me I must have all the attention Victorie.

Dominique the shy strawberry blond

Louis the conceited yet fun loving boy

Never break a rule Molly

Rebellious Lucy

Free spirited Roxanne

Prankster Fred that name had made him cringe for a moment

Always Reading Rose

Mysterious Hugo, all the cousin's and all their unique personalities.

He then met his aunt and Uncle's they all seemed nice, though he swore to stay away from Percy for all he was worth. When he met George he could see the pain that flashed through his eyes momentarily, and he felt bad for the older man, he missed his father and he'd never even met him how must the man's twin feel.

Teddy was playing with Lily on the side yard and Fabian sat down to join them. "So what do you think of the family." Teddy asked his friend.

"They're ok but I still like Lily best," he smiled at the one year old.

"She's my best friend," Teddy pouted he really did want Fabian to get along with Lily to like Lily but he didn't want him to steal his best friend.

"I want to play." Vic all flounced out in ribbions and bows came up to them.

"Were not playing anything," Fabian looked at the girl confused

"I'll play with this then," she snatched the little plush snitch out of Lily's hands and the little girl started to cry.

"Hey that's Lily's." Teddy jumped up yelling indignantly. "Give it back." Fabian stood up behind Teddy also.

He took the plush toy back from Vic and gave it to the upset baby. "There you go Lils." He glared at the girl.

And oh how Vic wanted to Tell everyone the boys were being mean to her but then she would have to reveal that she had stolen Lily's toy that she hated that little girl with a passion the little girl who had stolen her best friend, the little girl everyone loved.

A/N thanks for the reviews next chapter will again focus on Teddy and Lily Teddy will head home and have to deal with once again being parted from Lily. Please review if you want more there the only things that motivate me.


End file.
